1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin processing apparatus used in vending machines, money exchangers, service devices, etc., and adapted to separate and accommodate put-in coins in accordance with denominations and pay out those separated and accommodated coins as change.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vending machines, money exchangers, service devices, etc., include a coin processing apparatus for separating and accommodating put-in coins in accordance with denominations and paying out those coins as change.
FIG. 17 is a decomposed perspective view of a conventional coin processing apparatus 100.
This coin processing apparatus 100 is mainly composed of three independent units, i.e., a coin payment unit 102 configured by a housing having a substantially -shaped sectional configuration and provided with a pay-out mechanism 101 at its lower portion for paying out change, a coin accommodating unit 103 composed of coin tubes to be mounted above the pay-out mechanism 101 of the coin payment unit 102 and, a coin selecting unit 104 to be mounted above the coin accommodating unit 103.
Among these units constituting the coin processing apparatus 100, the coin accommodating unit 103 and the coin selecting unit 104 are arranged to be mounted within the coin payment unit 102 as shown by arrows when they are used. In other words, the coin accommodating unit 103 and the coin selecting unit 104 are formed separately from the coin payment unit 102 and are configured to be detachably mounted to the coin payment unit 102.
When a coin is put into the coin processing apparatus 100, the coin first enters into the coin selecting unit 104 and checked whether a genuine one or not, and if it is a genuine one, it is classified in accordance with its denomination. The genuine coin is then accommodated in accordance with its denomination in the coin accommodating unit 103 disposed below the coin selecting unit 104. When denominations of change are determined, coins accommodated in the coin accommodating unit 103 are paid out for an amount corresponding to the sum of change from the lower portion of the coin processing apparatus 100 by the coin payment mechanism 101 formed at the lowermost position of the coin payment unit 102.
Since the conventional coin processing apparatus 100 is configured such that each of the units are separately provided and the coin selecting unit 104 having a complicated configuration is detachably mounted to the coin payment unit 102, the entire configuration of the coin processing apparatus 100 becomes extremely complicated. Further, a large number of mechanical and electrical parts (connectors, connecting elements, etc.) for connecting the respective units (particularly the coin selecting unit) to the coin payment unit 102 are required and thus the manufacturing cost of the entire coin processing apparatus 100 becomes high.
According to the conventional coin processing apparatus 100 as described above, complicated coin paths for selection of coins are formed in the coin selecting unit 104. Since coins roll down along the coin paths, if liquid such as soft drink or cleaning detergent is poured into a coin slot of a vending machine, for example, the liquid will flow along the upper surface of the coin processing apparatus 100 and along the coin paths of the coin selecting unit 104. When adhesive liquid such as cleaning detergent flows through the coin paths in the coin selecting unit, it will adhere to selection units such as coin separating levers disposed in the coin paths whereby the normal operation of such selection units is hindered and hence the selecting function of the coin processing apparatus 100 is deteriorated. When such adhesive liquid adhering to the selection units is dried, the operation of these selection units may be locked and the function of the coin processing apparatus 100 itself may be stopped. Further the liquid may flow into the coin tubes which function as the coin accommodating unit 103 and also into the coin payment unit 102 causing short-circuit of electronic circuits and a payment motor which results in a malfunction of the apparatus.